Burned Feelings
by Smartie6
Summary: Hermione's thoughts after seeing Ron & Lavender in the common room after the quidditch game. R/R please


**A/N: Wow, this is my second fanfic today! I'm so proud of myself!! Hopefully my commitment pays off. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: -insert witty remark about not owning the characters & some later dialogue-**

_"No, no! This is not happening to me. It's impossible, utterly ridiculous to be in fact! I asked him to Slughorn's party. Sure, he hadn't said yes for sure but I still invited him! Now, he just decides to go snog Lavender; of all people! I knew this would happen! I finally took that step forward; making progress, just like in my books, to get knocked six steps backwards. He not only just destroyed ALL our progress, he has disintegrated our friendship. Nothing he says or does will be able to fix this…ever…"_

These were the thoughts of Hermione Granger as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room that fateful night. All her dreams and hopes of a relationship with one Ronald Weasley, deduced to nothing but ashes now. Still wrapped in his embrace with Lavender Brown, he continued to ignore the smoldering remains of an un-blossomed relationship between himself and his brainy best-friend Hermione.

Not being able to watch the scene before her develop more, she left. She didn't know where she was going to go, but anywhere was better then there at the time being.

Making her way through the now packed common room, she quickly walked down the slowly emptying corridor of the seventh floor. She stopped at the first open door, an empty classroom, and went in. Shutting the door behind her, she sighed a deep, heavy sigh. Walking to the front of classroom, she sat down atop a desk and noticed she was crying. It was strange though; she wanted to cry but knew that it was practically pointless. Ron was not to be stopped when he started something, unless it was homework. This thought made her chuckle but her anger flooded back quickly.

_"How could this happen?"_ she questioned as she thought about the days earlier events,_ "I was only trying to help…"_

Needing a distraction, she practiced the transfiguration spell they learned in the previous lesson. Still crying lightly, her head pondering her feelings.

_"I will not,"_ she thought, _"And I repeat I **WILL NOT** talk to Ronald Weasley ever—"_

Her silent vow was interrupted as Harry walked through the door. Snapping her head up quickly, she swiftly wiped away the few tears and tried to be as civil looking as possible.

"Oh, hello Harry," her voice was breaking, "I was just practicing," referring to the birds twittering above her head.

"Yeah…they're –err- really good…" he stated.

_"Poor Harry,"_ she thought, _"Hasn't got a clue what to say."_ She wondered if he saw Ron or just wanted to come get her while he got his congratulations.

"_What am I thinking? Of course he saw Ron! Who didn't?"_ However, she wanted to be sure.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." Her voice unusually high from holding back her emotions.

"Er…does he?" asked Harry.

She knew then that he had indeed saw the acts of this great prat. It made her want to cry again because she now knew that she wasn't just having a horrid nightmare, it was the harsh and painful reality.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him, he wasn't exactly hiding it was--?"

The end of her sentence was cut short when her nightmare spun itself into a living hell. Ron and Lavender had stepped into the room, laughing at something unheard by the other two.

Hermione heard a slight "Oh" come from Ron as Lavender backed out of the room, doubled over in giggles.

She intently stared at the opposite end of the classroom where Ron was standing, hoping he could feel her anger radiating in her stare. The tension in the room made it unbearable and they all noticed. Ron ended up breaking the silence with a awkward "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!'

There was no answer from Harry because Hermione had slid off the desk with a trail of birds drifting behind her. She approached Ron with much difficulty, resisting the urge to curse him to bits. She spoke softly, eyes cast downward.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside, she'll wonder where you've gone."

Although her mind was screaming, _"RUN,"_ she cautiously made her way toward the classroom door. A flickering flame of hope that was still smoldering, hoping he would say it was all just a misunderstanding, was dowsed with that one last noise. She heard it, a sigh echoed from Ronald Weasley's lips, as if he was glad she had not punched him in the face for his actions. It was this tiny noise that sent her off her rocker.

"Oppugno!" she shouted, as the small yellow canaries turned into bats out of hell, heading straight fro Ron. She gave one last look at him, then at Harry and slammed the door behind her. As soon as the echoing slams of the door subsided, she quickly walked back to the common room, tears slowly cascading down her face. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew something, she had just possibly lost two of the most important things in her life. One of her best friends and the boy that invaded her thoughts during the day and dreams at night, were gone.

**Any good?**

**Do tell please**

**Cheers!**

**~Smartie6**


End file.
